helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Revolution 21
|producer = Tsunku |Last = I WISH 10th Single (2000) |Next = The☆Peace! 12th Single (2001) }} Ren'ai Revolution 21 '(恋愛レボリューション21; Love Revolution 21'') is the eleventh single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on December 13, 2000. It sold a total of 1,113,000 copies and peaked at number two on the Oricon Charts. The lead vocals of this single are Abe Natsumi and Goto Maki. This single is the last with Nakazawa Yuko before she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue her solo career within the Hello! Project. "Ren'ai Revolution 21" ranked as the #5 single for 2001. Tracklist CD #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! (インスピレーション!) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) LP #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) #Inspiration! (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko (Last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai TV Performances *2000.12.07 FNS Kayousai *2000.12.08 Music Station *2000.12.09 MUSIX *2000.12.14 ASAYAN *2000.12.15 FUN *2000.12.15 Music Station *2000.12.16 CDTV *2000.12.17 Hello! Morning *2000.12.20 X'mas *2000.12.24 ASAYAN *2000.12.25 HEY!HEY!HEY! *2000.12.29 Music Station Super Live *2001.01.05 Tokyo Music Plaza *2001.01.06 MUSIX *2001.02.02 Music Station *2001.02.03 MUSIX *2001.02.10 MUSIX *2001.04.02 HEY!HEY!HEY! Special *2001.04.12 Motaihendeshita *2001.04.19 Nakazawa Yuko Final BS Special *2001.07.01 MUSIX *2001.07.07 MUSIX *2001.12.23 One Holy Night Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.29 SMAPxSMAP *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.24 Music Station - Dream Morning Musume *2012.09.30 FES IWAO - C-ute, Passpo☆, BiS, Afilia Saga, Dempagumi.inc *2014.04.xx Bokura no Ongaku Concert Performances ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Inspiration! *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ Single Information #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN #**Turntables: DJ.ICHIRO #**Keyboards & Manipulate: WATA-BOO #**Guitar: JUMP MAN #**Drums: HYU HYU #**Percussions: STAGE CHAKKA MAN #**Bass: TOCA #**Spacey Fake: DANCE☆MAN #*Rap & Voice: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #Inspiration! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, & Talker: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Brass Arrangement: Kobayashi Masahiro #*Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki #*Drums: Sano Yasuo #*Percussion: Sakai Hideaki #*Trumpets: Kobayashi Masahiro, Kobayashi Tai, Sawano Hironori #*Trombone: Kawai Wakaba #*Saxophone: Orita Kouji #*Talker: Hashimoto Shin #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Iida Kaori, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 986,040 Cover Versions *An English cover was recorded by Danna McAfee as "Love Revolution 21" for the album Cover Morning Musume!. *Korean singer Hyun Young recorded a Korean version of this song as a single titled "Love Revolution". *Ice Creamusume recorded a Mandarin version, titled "Lian Ai Ge Ming 21", for their album 1st Zui Bang!. *Ren'ai Revolution 21 was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. Trivia *It's a featured song in the game 'Just Dance' Japanese version. *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the eleventh and last single of Nakazawa Yuko as leader of Morning Musume. *It is 1 of the 4 Morning Musume singles that sold more than 1,000,000 of copies. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai Revolution 21, Inspiration! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales cs:Ren'ai Revolution 21 es:Ren'ai Revolution 21 it:Ren'ai Revolution 21